PAHA!
by KKnKH
Summary: "Ya tentu saja karena kau tadi saat diairport memakai celana pendek dan mengumbar kakimu yang putih dan mulus itu. Demi apa sehun itu melewati lututmu"/ "kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan di ceci itu bukan sebuah tuntutan dari pekerjaan?"/ [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] nggak bisa bikin summary, BOTTOM!SEHUN, RNR?


**PAHA?!**

 **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **KaiHun fanfiction**

 **Typo(s) bertebaran~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongiiiiinnn~"

Sehun berlari menuju ketempat kai duduk dengan berteriak memangggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"iya, ada apa Hun?" Tanya kai saat sehun sudah sampai didepannya.

"capek!" jawabnya singkat. Lalu sehun mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan kai.

Kai yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian tanganya memeluk sehun yang sedang dipangkunya dengan erat.

"kalau begitu pergi lah kekamar, lalu istirahat" ucap kai.

Sehun cemberut, wajahnya ia tolehkan kebelakan berusaha untuk melihat kai, "lalu bagaimana dengan mu, kau kan juga pastinya lelah karena fansign hari ini dan butuh istirahatnya juga"

"iya, aku tau, tapi kau duluan lah ke kamar. Nanti aku akan menyusul"

"tidak mau, kita kekamar bersama!"

Eum btw sekarang kai dan sehun sedang berada didalam kamar hotelnya suho dan chen. Awalnya hanya kai saja yang bertamu kekamar suho dan chen karena sehun pergi keluar untuk mencari sesuatu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sehun datang masuk kekamar ini dan yah… beginilah. Bahkan suho dan chen sempat terkejut karena sehun yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu lalu berteriak memanggil kai nya . Ck dasar!

"tap—"

"ya sudah kai, lebih baik kau bawa saja big baby mu ini kekamar lalu ninabobo kan dia, lagian aku juga risih melihat kalian duduk seperti itu, dan untuk yang tadi besok saja kita bicarakan." Sahut suho tiba-tiba, karena tampak gelagat kai yang akan menolak permintaan kekasihnya. Dan apabila sehun – kekasih kai – permintaanya ditolak, maka ia akan merengek dan itu akan tambah membuatnya risih.

"eum baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu hyung" kai berdiri dari duduknya setelah sehun berdiri terlebih dulu. Suho dan chen hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat sudah akan membuka pintu kamar suho dan chen, sehun berujar, "kai gendong aku" dengan nada manja.

Kai tidak banyak bicara, ia langsung berjongkok didepan sehun dan dengan senang sehun menerimanya.

"hehehe makasih jonginnie~"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar hotel mereka, kai menurunkan sehun diranjang dengan hati-hati. "Sehun kau tidurlah duluan, aku akan mandi" ucap kai sambil mengambil handuk.

"aku kan hanya ingin beristirahat, bukan tidur kai~" sehun yang sedang duduk diranjang sambil bersandar menjawab malas.

"oh iya ya, kekeke" kai terkekeh, kemudian berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"eh kai?" gerakan tangan kai yang akan membuka pintu kamar mandi terhenti dan menoleh kearah sehun yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"eum kau tidak mengajak ku untuk mandi?"

"tidak" jawab kai singkat, Sehun mendengus.

"kenapa? Aku kan juga belum mandi" ucap sehun lagi.

"sehun aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahuimu sudah mandi atau belum, kau sudah mandi kan?" sehun mengerutkan alisnya, _'bagaimana kai bisa tau kalau aku sudah mandi, apa jangan-jangan….'_ Batin sehun.

"kau tau dari mana? kau mengintip ya?" sehun berujar sambil menunjuk kai dan menatapnya sengit. Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"tentu saja aku tau! Dan aku tidak mengintip, aku mendengar suaramu bernyanyi saat mandi. Ugh asal kau tau saja!" sehun cengengesan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"hehehe aku jadi malu"

"malu kenapa?" Tanya kai.

"ugh tentu saja aku malu, kau pasti mendengar dan berpendapat bahwa suara ku jelek kan?"

"nah itu kau tau!" jawab kai, sehun yang mendengar itu melotot kan matanya.

"APA?! YAK"

Kai yang melihat sehun akan melemparkan bantal kearahnya pun segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan terdengarlah suara tawa keras kai.

"DASAR HITAAAMM!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya kai segera menuju tempat tidur, terlihat sehun diatas tempat tidur yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"sehun" panggil kai. Sehun tak menjawab, dia masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya dan mengabaikan kai. Menoleh sedikitpun tidak.

"sehunnie" panggil kai lagi dengan dengan sedikit manis. Tapi sehun masih tidak menghiraukan kai yang memanggilnya. Sehun malahan meletakkan smartphne nya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kai menatapnya heran, ada apa dengan anak ini?

Kemudian kai juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sehun dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang menutupi sehun.

Didalam selimut kai melihat sehun yang telah tertidur, yang sebenarnya sehun hanya berpur-pura. Tangan kai kemudian menyentuh kepala sehun dan menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajah sehun.

"kau sudah tidur ya sehun?" kai bertanya, sehun yang sebenarnya belum tidur dan mendengar pertanyaan kai hanya diam saja.

"kau marah ya?, aku kan hanya bercanda" kai diam menatap sehun, lalu melanjutkan "huh padahalkan seharusnya aku yang marah pada mu"

"sudahlah, lebih baik aku juga tidur" ucap kai lagi.

Tiba-tiba sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan kai sebatas dada. Kai sontak saja terkejut lalu membuka matanya dan melihat sehun yang juga membuka matanya menatap kearahnya.

"kau belum tidur?" Tanya kai, sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"belum, dan apa maksudmu kau mengatakan bahwa yang seharusnya marah adalah kau?" Tanya sehun langsung.

Kai membenarkan posisi tidur menyampingnya sebelum menjawab, "ya tentu saja, yang seharunya marah itu aku"

"tapi kenapa?" sehun kepo.

"kenapa? Seharusnya kau sadar sehun"

Masih dengan memandang kai, sehun membalas malas. "please kai, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan mu. Sekarang cukup kau jelaskan saja padaku"

Kai mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. "baiklah, kenapa harus aku yang marah? Ya tentu saja karena kau tadi saat diairport memakai celana pendek dan mengumbar kakimu yang putih dan mulus itu. Demi apa sehun itu melewati lututmu" dan setelah mengatakan itu kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kai yang sepertinya frustasi saat mengatakan ucapannya hanya diam sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan membalas tatapan kai.

"j-jadi karena itu ya? Aku kan hanya ingin memakai celana pendek saja saat itu dan tidak tau kalau kau akan marah. Maaf" sehun berkata memelas/?

Kai menghembuskan napasnya, "sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu, dan jangan diulangi lagi" tangan kai perlahan menuju ke paha sehun yang dilapis piyama. Kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

Sehun sudah merinding saja diperlakukan begini. Dia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan tangan kai dari pahanya.

"b-benarkah?" Tanya sehun.

"tidak juga sebenarnya…" kai berucap sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Tangannya sudah tidak dipaha sehun.

"eh kok gitu?" Tanya sehun bingung

"ya soalnya, kau juga tidak hanya mengumbar kakimu diairport saja nantinya, kau ingat ceci magazine kau dan chanyeol hyung kan?" sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"kau juga dalam majalah itu memamerkan kaki mu itu, bahkan sampai terlihat paha mu juga dan aku yakin majalah itu akan terjual sangat laris nantinya gara-gara kelakuanmu itu dan chanyeol hyung, hufftt seharusnya hanya aku saja yang dapat melihatnya. Tapi sekarang semua orang akan melihat nya" kai menyelesaikan ucapanya dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Sehun mendengus sebal "heh seperti kau tidak saja" katanya sinis.

"apa maksud mu?" sekarang giliran kai yang bingung.

"kau tidak ingat ya, Wkorea magazine kai-ah?" Tanya sehun.

"memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"kau didalam majalah itu berpose dengan taemin yang duduk diatas pahamu itu, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kau yang berpose dengan krystal." Jeda sebentar, lalu sehun melanjutkan "huh pose macam apa itu, menyandar didadanya? Huh kau pasti sangat senang waktu itu" lagi-lagi sehun berkata dengan sinis.

"hey itu cuma tuntutan dari pekerjaan sehunna"

"kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan di ceci itu bukan sebuah tuntutan dari pekerjaan? Menyebalkan!" sehun juga langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali menutupnya dengan selimut.

"i-iya aku tau, tapi kan… ck sudahlah. Maafkan aku"

Kai membuat dirinya menyamping menghadap sehun yang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Ia lalu menarik selimut itu agar wajah sehun terlihat.

"hey sehunna, maafkan aku ok?"

Sehun masih cemberut, dia masih kesal dengan kai. Ck dasar hitam.

CUP

Kai mengecup bibir sehun, lalu menariknya mendekat untuk dipeluk.

"maafkan aku ya? Please" kai memelas dan sehun tidak tahan dengan acara memelasnya itu. Jadi sehun semangkin mendekatkan dirinya pada kai, melesakkan wajahnya keleher kai.

"iya deh, aku memaafkan mu"

"terimakasih, aku mencintaimu sehunna"

"aku juga mencintaimu kai" kemudian mereka saling melemparkan senyuman hangat.

"kai kau wangi sekali" sehun menarik wajahnya dari leher kai.

"aku kan baru selesai mandi hunna"

"tapi aku suka wangi tubuhmu kai, wangi tubuhmu berbeda dari yang lain" sehun berkata dengan polosnya/?

"ah benarkah? Terimakasih kalau begitu" kai hanya terkekeh melihat sehun yang sekarang sedang memerah setelah selesai mengatakan ucapanya tadi. Tangan kai kembali mengelus paha sehun yang ditutupi celana tidurnya. Paha sehun sungguh sangat menggoda iman, sehingga kai selalu ingin mengelusnya dan melakukan yang lain/?.

Sehun kembali merinding, "kai jauhkan tanganmu dari paha ku" ucap sehun merengek pada akhirnya karena merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Kai pun menjauhkan tangannya dan memeluk sehun erat dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan sehun kembali melesakkan wajahnya dileher kai.

"kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur, ini sudah malam dan besok kita sangat sibuk untuk konser kita. selamat malam sehunna"

"selamat malam, kai-ah~" bisiknya dan kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya seperti kai untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hai '-'/

Udah lama juga aku nggak publis ff ya? Hehehe biasa malasnya kumat /abaikan/

Judulnya nggak nyambung ya? Hehe biarin dah

Sebenarnya ff ini aku buat udah dari bbrapa hari yang lalu karna gemes sama sehun yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya suka buka2 aurat, nggak cuma di ceci, di bandara beberapa hari yang lalu juga dia pake celana hitam yg pendek bgt :3

Duh pokonya paha dimana2 deh/? …. Nggak cuma itu sih,aku juga gemes sma kai di w magazine yg badboynya keliatan bgt...

Ok udah cukup kurcolnya, and sorry jika ff ini, biasa aja, ngebosenin, nggak memuaskan/? Dan lain2

Mohon review nya~~~~~


End file.
